


Graduation Day

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [67]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke surprised everyone when he finally did graduate.
Series: My Drabbles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/225026
Kudos: 2





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for: [](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/)**31_days**  
>  prompt: awe

It had been a surprise that Zeke finally graduated as one of the best. Not that it ever had been the question if he was smart enough for it; he just didn't care much about school. And even today, he proved that his rep as the rebel who never followed any rules was true.

Casey smirked when Zeke stepped closer in his back denim and a white longsleeved shirt. „You don't wear a gown for graduation?“

Zeke laughed. „Of course not. Only a geek like you can make an awe-inspiring sight in it.“

And Casey knew that he was blushing.


End file.
